1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an object identification system and a method of identifying an object using the system. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an object identification system for more accurately identifying an object and a method of identifying an object using the system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a concern for augmented reality technology has been increased, which identifies a real object such as a build through a camera of a mobile communication terminal (i.e., a mobile terminal) or displays information for a subject previewed through the camera on a screen of the mobile terminal in a virtual.
Several kinds of building identifying method through a camera have been suggested; however, there are critical problems. For example, a method in which transmits an image of a building to a server computer to identify a building has no meaning as a service if the server computer does not secure image data of large capacity in advance. Moreover, a method in which identifies a building through a relatively position difference between a global positioning system (GPS) coordinate of a building and a GPS coordinate of a terminal may be only adapted to a terminal having a direction sensor and a distance sensor, since a distance between the terminal and the building and a direction value of the terminal looking the building are required. Moreover, an identification ratio of an object is reduced in accordance with a sensor error.
Thus, an object identification system and an object identification method for identifying a real object such as a building without a direction sensor or a distance sensor are required.